User talk:Minato88
Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:23, September 29, 2009 Archiving of Talk Page Since your Talk Page seems to be one of the most active ones, the archive facility may be quite useful for you to help keep the page a manageable size. In case you are unfamiliar with what the archive is, it is a sub-page of your user page where you can store some or all of the old posts from your talk page without actually deleting them. Not only will it free up space on your Talk Page, but you (& anyone else) will be able to click on the archive link on your talk page to review the old posts. You can create an archive on your page by following these instructions: . Let me know if you have any questions on it. --Yyp 17:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your archive seems to have ended up as a free floating page, so I moved to where it belongs. --Yyp 15:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that the link that those instructions tell you to create is the problem. It needs to be changed to User talk:username/Archive 1, but I can't alter what it says as the page is stored on the central wiki and cannot be edited by us. Next time you do it, you can just copy/paste the existing one, and name it archive 2. --Yyp 16:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks for the high praise. --Yyp 16:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Policy Standards Committee Hey, I saw that you put your hand up for the committee. Good for you. I believe the admins are discussing things now but I don't see any reason why you wouldn't get confirmed. Anyway, if you do get confirmed (and I don't see why not), then I was wondering if you would like to take charge of the Anime Summary Project since you are mainly an anime fan. Obviously that doesn't mean I want you to write all the episode summaries. Just be the main person co-ordinating things since most of the time I can devote to the wiki is pretty much being taken up by the volume summary project. Also User:JohnnyLightning has been spending a lot of time and effort writing the episode summaries but he has been inserting personal opinions and slanting the summaries not quite neutrally. So part of your duty would be to get in touch with him and see if he is still interested in writing episode summaries (he has been warned by admins and that can take the wind out of your sail) and then work with him to either quality check his work or just help him with hints and tips. You would also have to be in-charge of the project summary page and make sure episodes that have summaries are taken off the list and when an arc is done, the next arc is put up properly. Anyway, let me know if you are cool with that and good luck getting confirmed for the committee. Tinni 03:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Minato. Thanks for volunteering for the Policy & Standards Committee. A decision has not been made yet, but I just wanted to let you know that we had seen your offer and that it is currently under consideration. --Yyp 17:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the 2nd Seat of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats. Salubri 05:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! I have already put you down as the primary contact person for the Anime Summary Project. Thanks again for taking that over. Good luck with it and congratulations again! Tinni 06:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to extend my congratulations. Since you did those three episodes yesterday, I've been thinking about how best to include Inoue/Sado's powers and things like the Senkaimon. I'll be posting something about the format of Powers & Tech section shortly on the anime project page for everyone to discuss. It's just my suggestion on a standard to use, but it may need some adjusting. I've tried to include examples of everything I could think of in it. --Yyp 11:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Anime Summary Project Congrats on joining the Policy & Standards Committee and for becoming the spearhead of the Anime Summary Project! I had mentioned this to Salubri a while back, but since you're essentially in charge of that stuff now, I thought I'd bring it to your attention. I've noticed recently that some of the added summaries (not yours, just generally added summaries) contain quite a few weird asides, opinionated comments, odd descriptions of things, and the like. Yyp and I have both been attempting to clean them up, off and on, but some of the summaries are quite long and we can only do so many at a time. I thought, then, it might be good for you and anyone else who's going to assist in the Anime Summary Project to go over currently existing summaries with a critical eye, just so we can get the best, most useful summaries possible. Do you think you'd be able to look into this? Twocents 19:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for looking into it! And I'll try to remember that you're male in the future. I'm sorry for any offense that might have caused! Twocents 17:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Anime project Thanks for the invite, I'd love to help. I'm going to be away for a week next week but before and after that I'll lend a hand. BollyW 22:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen any of the episodes from early in the run, but if it's ok with everyone, I'll make a headstart on some later stories than what you're doing now. PS For Shikia and Bankai sections, how you create a redirect to that particular bit of a character's page? TomServo101 16:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey there minato. I don't really know what the Anime Project means but either way I don't really have time to invest in any project right now, you'll notice I mostly do sporadic minor edits here and there the past month or so (since the school year started). But thanks for the invite. I'll try to contribute as much as I can without commitments :) Weedefinition 18:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was gonna write to you sooner but I badly needed a shower. I don't think my summery was too thorough. When I said I was more thorough whaat I meant was adding the characters and the Kakaku Shahou Niban Kagizaki to powers and abilities, which I thought was a pretty impressive technique, one of the most impressive in the series. Your edit only mentioned an unknow Kido. What did you mean by that, BTW? Anyways, I have pretty good writing skills (even though I'm not a native English speaker so if I make a stupid mistake don't hold it against me), So my contribution could be to go over whatever is written and sorta clean it up, that is if you really think my summeries are too long. please tell me what you think. Weedefinition 00:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: unknown Kido It is a Kido, you were not wrong about that. I actually got the name of the technique from Ganju's page. The only problem is it didn't have the Japanese name in Kanji :( {I'm a perfectionist of sorts} I'm signing off, maybe I can do some more editing tomorrow and during the weekend ;) Weedefinition 01:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Committee Prospects Firstly, Ethelion is a bad choice because no way in hell are the adimins going to approve Ethelion. Long story, don't want to go into it but let's just say that Ethelion has managed to antagonise more then one admin. The others are alright but you must remember that part of the duty of a member would be to help with the projects. I.e. write summaries. None of them ever have. So this must be made very clear to them. I.e. When you contact them and invite them to either nominate themselves or nominate them yourself, they must be winning to write at least one chapter or anime episode summary a week. That would effectively be their biggest duty, aside from watching for vandalism or quality checking. Those guys generally do quality checking just fine. But the writing summary thing would be something new. So just check they are on board with that before either they nominate themselves or you nominate them. Assuming that is, any of them want the responsibility :) Tinni 00:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well TomServo101 comes to mind. Maybe Mohrpheus but again I am not sure any of them would be interested in the increased responsibility and the need to write either a chapter summary or an episode summary for the two projects. But you can always ask. Tinni 03:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) None of the other seats have any formal responsibilities. They CAN opt to associate themselves with either the manga summary project or anime summary project exclusively. Or they can start a project of their own, you know something they are passionate about. Like a project to quality check powers and abilities sections or a project to complete the "fights" things or whatever. Generally, however, they will be required to undertake the general responsibilities of the committee. Which is, contribute towards one or more committee projects per week. Patrol recent changes, especially to high risk articles. Use their rollback privileges to undo vandalism and generally quality check articles and flag any major issues they find in regards to articles etc. Tinni 13:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Policy and Standards Committee I am interested in this position. However, I would like more info as to what would be expected of me in this position. Thanks for your consideration.--Kisukeiscool100396 04:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) All right I'll join but I might not be on the wiki alot--Kisukeiscool100396 19:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh no I'm just saying that I'm very busy this week.--Kisukeiscool100396 23:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Volume summary project If they are willing to help the volume summary project that would be great. But I gather a lot of them are anime only fans and so aren't familiar with the volume chapters. But do tell them that they can get the chapter online and so they can read and try their hand at summarizing. Also, you can put your name as anything you want on the committee page. I just thought you had adopted a new name but if that's not the case, then by all means change it back. Just remember to use the same name consistently on the committee page. I.e. when you please messages on the committee, use Minato. This is just to avoid confusion. Tinni 02:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready for the Policy and Standards Committee yet :( Please don't be mad at me or think of me as a problem but I have changed my mind. I'm really really sorry. if you can take me off the list that would be great. Again I'm sorry.--Kisukeiscool100396 02:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for understanding.--Kisukeiscool100396 02:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH Sure go ahead. Recruiting is difficult. So don't lose heart. Well find more people! Tinni 08:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC)